


Click, Click, Splat

by tacoma_vibes



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Ty, M/M, Marines, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paintball, Special Forces Guys Playing Paintball, Spoilers for Part & Parcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoma_vibes/pseuds/tacoma_vibes
Summary: Sidewinder visit Ty and Zane for the weekend and shenanigans follow. Zane has a nasty case of déjà vu.





	1. Chapter 1

Ty heaved an exhausted sigh as he pushed the front door of the row house open. They had just wrapped up a book signing event with a popular YA author this evening. A whip-smart marketing campaign on various social media had paid off well, and their little bookstore was filled with scores of eager fans, all waiting for a signed copy from their favorite author. The shindig even quadrupled their regular sales, so it was a busy day all in all.

He deposited his wallet and keys on the table next to the door and shrugged off his jacket. He smiled when strong arms wrapped him up in a hug from behind. He turned his head to press his cheek against Zane’s nose, soaking in the warmth of his presence.

He scowled when Zane’s rugged, unruly beard scratched at his skin. Facial hair didn’t really suit Zane in Ty’s opinion. He looked smoking hot clean shaven, or even with a little bit of stubble. But a full-blown Abe Lincoln was a complete no-no. But when did his husband ever listen to him?

“Lonestar, you need to shave that thing off your face. A few more days and you’ll turn into Dumbledore.”

“Then I’ll get a wand and a purple robe to go with it.”        

Ty grinned. “When are the boys getting here?”

The whole Sidewinder gang were paying them a visit for the weekend, with Nick and Kelly arriving tonight before Kelly headed over to Colorado for an expedition with his at-risk youth camp. Owen and Digger’s flights were scheduled for the next morning.

“Nick texted me that they were just outside Philadelphia about an hour ago. So they should be here by now, I guess.”

Ty found it almost endearing that Zane and Nick had become such close friends over the course of a year. They bonded over that grotesque zombie show and a plethora of embarrassing Grady-tales. It was comforting really, because they didn’t quite see eye to eye a couple years ago.

Ty kissed Zane’s cheek before heading up the stairs. He stopped near the doorway of their bedroom and stared at the charcoal drawing mounted on an easel near the balcony. Warmth seeped through his bones every time he looked at it. It was a drawing of him lounging on the bed with one arm stretched above his head, his face all happy and tranquil. Zane had deemed him too twitchy to pose for a drawing and instead just took a photo and worked with it. Ty was naked in the drawing, the sheets drawn up to his hips and his cock peeking out of the linen. The subtle nudity made it all the more erotic. His biceps and abdominal muscles were drawn using light, sweeping movements of pencil and his facial features were drawn in sharper, thicker lines with vine charcoal sticks.

Ty frowned when he saw a speck of dirt near the edge. He moved closed to wipe it off, thinking about getting some paint varnish or whatever fancy stuff people used to protect their artwork.

“You couldn’t draw me with clothes on, huh? How do I show this to Ma?” he said, turning to glare at Zane.

Zane laughed as he perched on the edge of their bed and started pulling off his boots.

“You really think I would draw you with clothes on?”

Ty’s reply was interrupted by a loud ring of their doorbell.

 

Two hours later Ty sat cross-legged on the sofa, nursing a bottle of Mike’s Hard Lemonade. Kelly lay slumped on the other end of the sofa, humming a quiet tune. Occasionally, Kelly would try to put his feet on Ty’s lap and Ty would swat him away. Nick and Zane sat across them on the loveseat, indulged in a lively conversation about the latest Walking Dead episode.

“Did you see the look on Rick’s face when the Governor killed Hershel? I thought he was going to claw his eyes out.”

“Man, I feel bad for Maggie though. Poor girl lost her dad.”

Ty groaned when they started a more in-depth analysis of the episode.

“At least they’re not doing a season marathon like last time,” Kelly told him.

Ty snorted and took a sip of his drink. “Did you guys decide on a date for the wedding?”

“Haven’t gotten that far yet. We just told his family last week,” Kelly said as he reached for a slice of pizza on the coffee table. “His mom took it just as well as you’d think. His sisters seemed happy though. Especially the younger ones.”

Ty gave him a sympathetic smile. He had heard all about Nick’s mother’s impassive reaction to his coming-out years ago. He didn’t think the news of her son’s engagement would evoke much excitement in the woman either.

“You should try calling Ma sometime. She’ll smother you both to death,” Ty said with a pat on Kelly’s leg.

Kelly laughed heartily. “We’ll have to do that. Otherwise she’ll probably kick our asses like she did yours for not telling her about the surprise wedding.”

“She still calls sometimes just to scold,” Ty said a sad shake of his head.

Kelly chuckled. He sat up straighter and pointed at the wall along the staircase. “Hey, that painting is nice.” Ty knew he was talking about Zane’s landscape painting that Ty had brought back from Texas. The Sidewinder boys probably knew every nook and cranny of the row house, so something new or out of place always caught their eye.

“Yeah, Zane painted that years ago,” Ty said, a hint of pride in his voice.

“Damn, Garrett,” Nick said with a light punch to Zane’s arm. “You are a real Da Vinci.”

“Da Vinci did portraits,” Zane said.

“Zane does portraits too. He did one of mine recently,” Ty chipped in. Dammit. Why couldn’t he keep his fat mouth shut.

“So where is it? Show us,” Kelly said.

“He hasn’t finished it yet,” Ty said with a furtive glance at Zane, who looked like he was trying to curtail a shit eating grin. Bastard.

Ty thought his friends might drop it, but Nick was very insightful, true to form. “It is a nude painting, isn’t it?” he asked grimly.

Ty took another sip of his drink as everyone laughed, very much aware of his cheeks flushing.

“How nude are we talking here?” Nick asked. Ty shook his head without looking up, refusing to answer him.

“Oh come on, Six,” Kelly insisted, an evil gleam in his eyes. “It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before.”

“You have?” Nick asked in mild surprise.

“You have?” Zane echoed.

Ty turned sideways to look at Kelly in suspicion. “When on earth did you see my dick?”

“That time in Lahore when that stinger missile landed on our barrack. I stitched you up after you bruised your hip,” Kelly said matter-of-factly, as if it were common knowledge.

“Has everyone in the Corps seen you naked?” Nick blurted out.

Ty scowled at him and Zane started laughing.

“You’re still mooning over him, aren’t you, O’Flaherty?” Zane teased.

Ty smirked and pointed a finger at Nick. “You can’t keep crushing on me, Irish. I’m a married man now.”

“Blow me, Grady.”

“Exactly what I’m talking about.”

Nick threw a slice of pizza at Ty, which he ducked with a laugh. The slice slid down the sofa and tumbled to the floor. Kelly picked it up casually, brushed the topping with a finger and chewed at the crust. “Nobody wastes good pizza,” he said in an offhand manner, drawing groans and cries of disgust from the group.

 

Ty had made up the guest bedroom for them earlier that day. He bade them goodnight at the first-floor landing.

“Just…just don’t do it, okay? Try to keep it in your pants for one night, alright?”

“Hey, we listened to you and Garrett bone in Scotland. We didn’t complain, did we?” Nick said indignantly.

“You were turned on. Admit it.” Kelly grinned and ran a hand up Nick’s arm.

“You guys are like my siblings. And nobody wants to hear their siblings have sex,” Ty said earnestly.

“Isn’t it different in West Virginia?” Nick asked.

“Don’t worry, Six. We’ll keep it quiet. Nicko will gag me up,” Kelly said.

Zane chuckled and dragged Ty away before he could be any more horrified and have a coronary right there.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick rose up on his elbow and squinted at the blistering light source. Jesus. The window curtain in Ty’s guest bedroom was thinner than an onion peel, letting in all the morning sunlight. He groaned and lay back on the mattress. His fiancé dozed peacefully next to him, his chest rising and falling slowly. Last night they had adhered to Ty’s no-sex rule. Well, they tried for the first thirty minutes before Kelly climbed him like a tree. Their bed was twin-sized and all that body contact was not optimal for abstinence. And Nick never stood a chance once Kelly slid his hand down his pants. Not to be outdone, Ty and Zane started their own round of boisterous sex. All those layers of brick and concrete foundation didn’t dampen the sounds they made. And Kelly really seemed to enjoy the additional auditory stimuli. Soon it turned into a which-couple-can-fuck-the-loudest contest. Nick thought Zane won the most vocal category fair and square but Kelly didn’t let up either. The bites and scratches on Nick’s arms and back were proof of that.

He shuffled closer and placed a kiss on Kelly’s shoulder. Kelly grumbled in his sleep and rolled over to the other side. Nick chuckled softly. Doc was never really a morning person, especially when they’d only so many hours of sleep last night. He slipped into his sweatpants and headed downstairs in search for some OJ.

He stopped short at the hallway beyond the kitchen, caught off guard by the scene in front of him. Ty was perched on the granite countertop and Zane stood in front of him, nuzzling his cheek. They weren’t grossly making out or anything but there was a tinge of sublime intimacy at play there. All the years he’d known Ty, he was never one for any overtly affectionate gestures with a lover or a lady friend he brought home. So the sight of his tough, brawny best friend looking at his husband all starry-eyed made him happier than he cared to admit.

He cleared his throat and stepped into the kitchen. “Didn’t you guys get enough of that last night?”

“Yeah, look who’s talking,” Ty said, smirking.

Nick shrugged and peered into the pot of coffee Zane had made. “Doc has this thing about fucking in new places―

“Aaargh!” Ty held up his arm, mimicking a referee holding a penalty card. “The non-disclosure agreement goes both ways, Irish. I don’t wanna hear any of your freaky sex stories either.”

“So are we going to pretend we all didn’t have some sort of pseudo orgy last night?” Nick asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, in my experience, all the participants have to be in the same room for it to be an orgy,” Zane drawled.

“Do tell, Agent Garrett.”

Ty jabbed his husband in the ribs. “Zip it. Don’t give him extra fodder by recounting your Miami stories.”

“What Miami stories?” Kelly appeared at the hallway with bed tousled hair.

“Zane was telling me about the time he got spit-roasted by cartel guys in Miami.”

“Irish, I’m gonna knock your fucking teeth off.”

And so the morning passed with Kelly offering to show everyone the home videos on the red camera and Ty threatening a TMI timeout. Soon Owen and Digger arrived and the row house turned into a flurry of commotion and excitement. This was the first time all of them got together after the road trip last June when they tried to make good of Eli’s letters.

Owen was showing them pictures of the Yosemite hike he took with Riley. Digger was testing out some of the SERE training Ty taught Jiminy and Cricket. They were now fully grown furballs with distinctive stripes and gleaming eyes that steadily traced the penlight in Digger’s hand.

“Oh my god, D. Do you still travel with full assault gear?” Kelly asked, rummaging through Digger’s duffel bag.

“Hey! What did I tell you dickbags about going through my stuff?” Digger groused. “And the body armour is for the paintball game.”

Before their last deployment, paintball games were how Sidewinder honed their stealth and planning skills in case they were recalled for active duty. It wasn’t exactly high-risk covert ops but shooting gelatin pellets at your teammates was always fun. And there was no reason they shouldn’t enjoy it just because they were officially disbanded from the Marines.

 

 The paintball arena was a huge, sprawling course with woodline, a makeshift town and two main bases on either sides. Sidewinder had played here a couple of years ago back when Ty was freshly recruited to the Baltimore field office. They stood waiting in the lobby as Ty and Digger purchased their gear and ammunition. They decided early on to split the same way they did back in Yellowstone for Eli’s team-building exercise. Nick, Owen and Digger vs Ty, Zane and Kelly.

Ty strode up to them, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Oh boy. This wouldn’t bode well for them.

“So those guys over there are a team of six too,” he said, nodding towards a group already wearing camo suits. “They said it’d be cool to pitch against us.”

“Did you tell them we’re vets or do they think we’re here for the regular stuff?” Nick asked carefully.

Ty blinked innocently. “It’ll give us a tactical advantage and then we can use a pincer attack to ambush them.”

“Goddamit, Beaumont! They’re civilians. Not an enemy battalion.”

One of the guys from the other group approached them. “So are we good to go?”

Zane was the first to speak. “Hey, just to give you guys a heads up, these guys are all Force Recon Marines.”

“Traitor,” Ty muttered under his breath.

“Oh…okay.” The man stared at them, unsure about what to do with that info, and then he hopped over to his teammates to share the news.

Some of them were shaking their heads in defiance, muttering about being unmatched in skill while others cocked their head in interest, sizing them up. There were five guys and a girl, all in their twenties or so. At least they’d be quick and nimble on their feet.

They finally decided to play. Apparently, this group were regulars here and they saw this match as more of a challenge than anything else. Minutes later, Sidewinder fanned out into the arena in face masks and safety gear. It was a fairly simple capture-the-flag mode game with the secondary objective of elimination. They split into teams of two with Nick in the defense squad because he was their best marksman.

Kelly flanked his right and they made a run for the nearby bunker, skidding to a stop and crouching behind it.

“Are you okay with all this?” Kelly asked quietly, shaking his hopper to agitate the pellets.

Nick frowned. “What do you mean? I did okay at Yellowstone.”

“That was different. We didn’t use any real weapons there. All these paintball guns are modelled after fucking M4s and AUGs and shit. They’re aiming for realism or whatever,” Kelly said, his oddly colored eyes narrowed behind his goggles as he glared at his paintball marker.

“Hey.” Nick tapped a finger over Kelly’s face mask, forcing him to look up. “It’s just paint. I’ll pack it in if I start freaking out. Besides, why would I miss a chance to see Ty go stark raving mad and start destroying the bunkers?”

Kelly smiled and held up his gloved hand for a fist bump. “Rah, Gunny.”

Nick flinched when a round of paintball went whizzing past his ear, missing him by a hair’s breadth. Fucking hell. These kids were acting fast. He saw a blur of a dark shape moving several feet away before hiding behind a barricade of stacked tires.

“Center fifty,” Kelly whispered beside him.

Nick cocked his head and looked down the scope. Dire consequences apart, firing a paintball gun was still very much different from a firing a sniper rifle. For starters, the effective range of a C7 was 600m whereas the paintball ones had a max range of 30m even at close quarters. But despite the ballistics, at that particular moment, so many things were the same.

The dry, hard terrain under his feet and the late afternoon sun beating down on his back all reminded him of the drop tank bunkers in Afghanistan. He used to be good at this. At being Staff Sergeant Nicholas O’Flaherty on tour with his team wherever the Marine Corps sent them. It all came crashing down when the NIA had tapped him to carry out Burns’ assassination, reducing him into a bundle of nerves, resignation and hand tremors that wouldn’t go away. But there was still a part of it he missed — his whole body thrumming with adrenaline as he stared down the scope like a hawk. And these quasi warfare games helped him relive those moments.

The pellet hit the guy squarely on the chest, spraying a burst of blue over his suit and he stumbled back. Digger’s gleeful shout from the barrel across the field made it known that he’d gunned down a target as well.

“Slay ‘em, baby,” Kelly crooned happily.

Nick felt more than saw a glimmer of color crawling over a ridge at his foreground. He ducked swiftly, taking Kelly with him. His shot had compromised their positions.

“Dammit, Kels. Your peripheral vision sucks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t graduate summa cum laude from sniper school when I was busy stitching up your wounded asses,” Kelly grumbled.

Nick bit his lip against a laugh and started moving stealthily, Kelly right on his heels. He patted Nick’s hip, drawing his attention. “I’m going wide left. Ty and Zane may need covering fire. You try and hunt down the others.”

They parted ways and after thirty yards Nick sidestepped a bunch of vertical wooden pallets. That’s when he spotted a long-sleeved arm peeping out from behind a hay bale. The man retracted his arm fairly quickly and now he was hidden from Nick’s vantage point. Nick was swamped as well because beyond the wooden pallets was an open field and venturing out there meant getting splattered in paint by the enemy.

But the thing about paintball was, unlike in war, the consequence of getting hit was a small bruise that faded in a day or two. So even the timid ones got ballsy after a while. All he had to do was wait.

After a good ten minutes the man propped his Tippmann A5 out beside the hay. His hopper was sticking out on the top and Nick took the shot.

“Motherfucker.” The loud curse came from behind the bale.

Nick chuckled. The man knew Nick was lying low across from him. He was waiting for him to just give up and leave. “You know, I was trying to give you a leg up by not going for a head shot.”

The man stood up and pulled off the straps of his face mask. He was an attractive guy with amber brown eyes and a Labret lip piercing. “Yeah, well. Thanks for being a considerate shooter.”

Nick laughed darkly. “I’ve never been called that my entire life.”

The man gave him a lazy salute and jogged out of the field. Nick started moving as well, his head down and shoulders hunched as he aimed for higher ground. He spotted Digger hunkered down behind a giant spool and headed there. He knees creaked and protested when he sank down beside Digger. He hadn’t exerted himself this much since his life threatening ordeal last year and it was wearing him down quickly.

“What’s the score, D?”

“Three confirmed hits. Ozone got shot.”

“Ozone got shot?”

“Yeah, that chick took him down. Got him right in the nads.”

“Jesus.”

Before they could come up with a tactic, a cylindrical object came flying down upon them. They’d been around enough cantonments and enemy marshlands to know to instinctively dodge when hit by a grenade. Nick lunged sideways and covered his head with both hands. The pods exploded all over them, dousing their backs in gunky paint. The smell of the fumes was a bit overwhelming and Nick tried not to inhale too much of it. 

When he turned his head, he saw Digger’s face mask and suit was all drenched in green paint. He looked like the swamp monster in tactical gear. Behind the goggles, his dark eyes were widened in disbelief. “Those little shits used a paint grenade on _me_.”

Nick would’ve laughed if his sides didn’t ache so much. He grimaced and sat up with a groan, and some of the color dripped down his suit.

Digger still lay there on the ground, staring up at the sky. “Why didn’t we think of using pyrotechnics?”

Nick shook his head and laughed, stuck by the utter ridiculousness of what just happened. “We assumed this would end in less than ten seconds.”

“Those punk-ass bitches got nothing on me. I could school them on an M-84 stun.”

“Digger.”

“I want a rematch.”

“Digger.”

The buzzer blared loud and clear, signaling the game of the game. Nick wondered which team won. He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Owen sprinted towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

“We won. Ty used Garrett like a paintball shield at the last minute and then captured the flag.”


	3. Chapter 3

He had gone and done it again. Used Zane’s body like fucking Captain America’s shield against the volley of shots from the two remaining enemy players and then barged through the field to capture the flag. Just like that time in Quantico when they were called in to coach the new recruits. Who the hell even conspires against their own teammates? Ty Grady, that’s who.

Zane winced and clutched at his chest whenever Ty looked his way. Honestly, it’d only stung a little at the time but he played it up because Ty’s guilty sidelong glances were very satisfying.  

“It was an honor getting our asses kicked by you guys,” a guy named Aaron from the other team said, sliding into a bar stool next to Zane. They were at a watering hole next to the paintball arena, having celebratory drinks courtesy of the losing team. Ty and Owen sat at the other end of the refractory table, kicking back a couple of shots and smiling sagely at each other as they listened to Digger rant about something. Probably grenade launchers. Zane couldn’t tell because of the din of the evening crowd.

“Yeah, well. It was Rambo over there who did all the work,” Zane said wryly, jerking a thumb in Ty’s direction.

Aaron looked at where Zane was pointing and then glanced back at him. “So what was your MOS in the Corps?”

“Oh no. I’m not a Marine. I just run a bookstore down at Fells Point.”

“Aw, look at you playing coy,” Kelly said from where he sat leaning against Nick’s chest. He was well into his fourth drink and was feeling no pain. He pointed a finger at Aaron. “You should see the stuff he does with a knife. He’s like Michael Myers from Halloween.”

Zane laughed and took a sip of his tea. “The only thing I get to do with my knife these days is open packages and chop onions.”

Aaron shrugged and met his eyes with a smile. “I’m all for guys who love to cook.”

Zane stared at him. It didn’t occur to him until then that the guy might be coming on to him.

Kelly was staring into his shot glass, blissfully unaware of the world around him, but Nick was looking at him with a knowing smirk. At the other end of the table, Ty was watching them curiously. Zane wasn’t going to lead the guy on just to yank Ty’s chain. Petty jealousy was not his style. But having a friendly conversation never hurt anyone, right?

“So what do you do, Aaron?”

“Me? I’m a lawyer for a private firm downtown. I help manage copyrights, trademarks and all that jazz. Terribly boring stuff, honestly,” Aaron said with a laugh.

“That’s interesting. You know, I was actually planning to go to law school after my bachelor’s,” Zane said wistfully, tracing a finger over the rim of his cup.

“Really? I take it you didn’t go down that road?”

Zane shook his head. “A bureau recruiter talked me out of it. Convinced me that the federal government would be a much better fit for me. I never looked back since then.”

Aaron’s eyebrows climbed higher. “You’re an FBI agent?” He sounded more wary than impressed.

“I used to be. It has been a very peaceful year since retirement, though.”

Aaron leaned forward, his arm resting on the table next to Zane’s cup. “Is there any truth to the meme going around about FBI monitoring people’s laptops?”   

“We know all about your yaoi blog, Aaron,” Zane deadpanned.

Aaron laughed and placed a hand on Zane’s knee. “I’ll tell you about it if you want.”

Well, shit. This was escalating at a dangerous pace. Zane had to cut the guy’s advances short if he didn’t want any broken hearts tonight. He cleared his throat and leaned back a little, but Aaron’s hand didn’t budge.

“So why were you planning to attend law school if you didn’t like it in the first place?”

“Because his mom wanted him to be a goody two-shoes lawyer and help run the family ranch.” Ty towered over them with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. He cocked his head and smiled serenely at them, but Zane knew he was in for a shitload of trouble. He might even end up enjoying it immensely. Aaron just stared at Ty, bewildered by the interruption.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Ty mumbled before deftly pulling up a chair next to Zane and plopping his ass down. Zane felt him stiffen when his eyes fell on Aaron’s hand resting on Zane’s knee.

“I bet my husband didn’t tell you that story,” Ty said, meeting Aaron’s eyes evenly.

Aaron pulled his hand back like he’d been electrocuted. “Oh. I really didn’t—”

“Aaron and I were just talking.” Zane fought hard to keep a straight face. Aaron leapt to his feet and absently wiped down his palm on his shirt. “I have to get back to my friends,” he said with a fidgety nod at Zane.

Ty glared at Zane mutinously and Zane returned the look back, unfazed. The rest of Sidewinder sat watching their silent feud in amusement. After a while the other group bade them goodbye, shaking hands all around. Aaron gave him a sheepish smile and stepped outside into the balmy summer night with his friends.

Ty threw up his hands in frustration. “Seriously, Zane? Using the kid as a bait?”

“You had no problem using me a bait. Again.”

Ty let out a dejected sigh and his shoulders slumped forward. “How about a compromise? My illegal move and your terrible attempts at flirting cancel each other out, what say?”

“It wasn’t terrible,” Zane said indignantly.

“It wasn’t, Six,” came Nick’s slurred reply. “That dude was all over his ass. Zane would’ve totally scored if he was single.”

Nick grew silent when Ty’s fiery glare was directed at him. Ty glanced back at Zane. “A truce, then?” 

Zane crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t going to let this slide so easily. “I expect a lot of groveling.”

Ty grinned and gave his forearm a gentle squeeze. “Done. Will you shave off that beard for me?”

“You’ve been busting his balls all day about his beard. What gives, man?” Digger asked.

“Frankly, it chafes my inner thighs. So...”

“Thanks for the visual,” Kelly said, cackling merrily.

Owen pinched the bridge of his nose. “This trip was a mistake.” Digger laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “And you got paint all over your cojones, bubba. Just like old times.”

 

This time Zane winced for real when the fabric of his undershirt scraped at the bruises on his chest. The protective padding hadn’t helped much because those two kids had been merciless, gunning him down like a bunch of Stormtroopers. Oh well. He knew he was being whiny because he’d gone more than a year without so much as a papercut.

A small cough behind him drew his attention. Ty was looking at him expectantly, his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh. He let out a harsh breath when Zane slammed him against their bedroom wall and crowded him.

“I was thinking of ways to punish you,” Zane murmured, his teeth grazing the skin along Ty’s neck. Ty hummed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?”

Zane shook his head and darted his tongue out to taste the warm skin he was abusing. He felt Ty’s entire body tremble against his. “You’ll end up enjoying whatever I come up with.”

Ty paused and met his gaze uncertainly. He brought up a hand to cup Zane’s cheek. “You’re not seriously pissed, are you? It’s hard to tell with you sometimes.”

Zane smiled warmly and shook his head again. “Nah. I just thought you would be less conniving now that we’re married. Holy matrimony and all that.”

“Well. My wedding vow was to never leave you in the dark. I don’t remember there being anything about using you as a paintball repellant.”

Zane growled and shut him up with a hard kiss. Ty parted his lips instinctively, one hand curling around Zane’s neck to pull him closer. They kissed slowly and thoroughly, taking care to press their lips together as their tongues coiled and lapped at each other’s mouths.

Zane flinched and pulled back a little when Ty’s palm pressed firmly on his sore chest.

“My wounded warrior.”

“I will gut you,” Zane warned.

“That’s a weird come-on,” Ty said, his hazel eyes glinting mischievously. He backed away towards the bed, his smile growing wider as Zane advanced on him. Zane caught him before the back of his legs hit the mattress, claiming another searing kiss before pushing him onto the bed. Zane crawled in after him, his hands roaming all over Ty’s body, savoring the familiar scent of shampoo and Old Spice. As always, it sent a thrill down Zane’s spine.

He tugged at the hem of Ty’s shirt and curled his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. “Get these off.”

Ty smirked and arched his back to wriggle out of them. Zane sat back and cocked his head appreciatively, trailing his fingers almost reverently over the warm skin and hard muscles he knew so well.

“You’re being awfully romantic for a guy intent on punishing me.”

Ty was watching him from under hooded eyes, a pink flush already creeping on his cheeks and sternum from being aroused. Without saying a word, Zane hovered above him and kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to make him gasp.

“When you’re being punished, you’ll know it,” Zane murmured against his skin, before scraping his teeth over the tender flesh below his jawline. Ty grunted and bowed his head, giving himself up to Zane’s ministrations.

Zane planted soft, drawn-out kisses all over Ty’s chest and belly, relishing the gasps and whimpers he got in return. His own body buzzed with anticipation and need, his erection almost painful from being ignored. He pulled away long enough to shrug off his clothes and toss them away. He gave his hardened cock a quick squeeze, rolling his thumb over the engorged head. He let out a low moan, his eyes fluttering shut because of the relief that zipped through his body. They flew open when he heard a loud squeal.

Ty was watching him like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide and teeth worrying his lower lip. It never ceased to amaze Zane how much Ty liked the sight of that. Probably nothing turned him on as much as watching Zane jack off. But this was not the punishment he intended for his husband tonight. Maybe another time.

He hauled down over Ty’s body again, chuckling when he was met with a mournful groan. He continued his downward exploration, using his hands and mouth to lick and taste at the gloriously tangy skin. He ran his tongue over the taut muscles of Ty’s abdomen, before burying his nose in the trimmed patch of hair that framed his hard cock. He smiled when he felt Ty shudder under him. He maneuvered Ty’s body a little, hooking his arms under his thighs to pin him onto the mattress with his ass in the air. When he glanced up he saw Ty watching him intently, his chest rising and falling as his breathing got ragged.

Zane winked at him and did something unexpected.

He rubbed his scraggly beard all over the skin on Ty’s inner thighs, taking care to scrape the prickly hair all over the sensitive skin. Ty let out a surprised yelp and then burst out laughing, his body thrashing as he tried to pry himself free from Zane’s hold.

Zane didn’t relent, tightening his grip over Ty’s limbs. “This is what you were complaining about, right? That it chafes your thighs? Well, here’s some chafing for ya.”

He continued his merciless beard-tickling as Ty writhed and bucked under him, laughing hysterically. “Oh god. Stop, stop. Please. Zane,” Ty pleaded. Zane finally eased off and they stared at each other as the laughter died down.

“So this is your idea of a punishment?”

“Yup. Phase one.”

“What’s phase two? Tickling me with a feather duster?”

“Hmm. Tempting. But I have other plans.”

Ty’s laugh turned into a strangled moan when Zane lowered his head and swiped his tongue over the slit at the head of his cock, lapping at the pearly drops of pre-come formed there. He didn’t wait any longer, forming a ring with his thumb and forefinger at base of Ty’s shaft and wrapping his lips around his cockhead. Ty’s head fell back with a groan and his hands found their way into Zane’s hair, clutching at his curly strands. Zane kept up with his sloppy handjob/blowjob combo, not increasing the speed or the pressure. Even his mouth barely took in Ty deeper than beyond the ridges of his frenulum. Eventually Ty got impatient and his hips jutted forward, seeking more friction. Smirking, Zane pulled back and reached for the bottle of lube he had deposited on the bed earlier, squirting a liberal amount into his palm.   

He pressed one slick finger at Ty’s hole before sinking in slowly. Ty huffed and spread his legs wider, allowing Zane more access. He still had his eyes shut and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard. Zane groaned hoarsely, his cock twitching at the sight of the beautiful body laid out in front of him. He need to get a grip if he wanted this to go as planned. With a steadying breath, he wrapped his lube-slick palm firmly around Ty’s shaft, stroking in earnest this time, applying firm pressure from base to tip. He made a gentle twisting motion on the way down, just the way Ty liked it.

He crooked the finger in Ty’s ass in a come-hither motion, trying to find the nub of the gland that would make Ty go off like a firecracker. He knew he’d succeeded when Ty cried out, his taut belly tensing and his fingers gripping Zane’s hair tighter.

He started stroking Ty’s cock harder and faster, and soon the _slick-slick-slick_ sounds of hard flesh filled the confines of the room. “You wanna let go and come all over my hand?” Zane murmured softly. Ty nodded silently, too far gone for words.  

This was it. Ty was going to come any second now. His whole body was trembling with the need for release and his back was arched, practically levitating off their bed.  

Zane pulled out his finger and withdrew his hand from Ty’s cock, making him devoid of all contact.

Ty stared at him blankly through the haze of confusion and denied pleasure. “What the fuck, Zane?” he shouted when he came to his senses.

Zane’s shoulders shook as he fought the urge to laugh. “You ever heard of edging?”

“That orgasm denial stuff? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Ah. That would’ve taken away the element of surprise.”

“Fuck that noise.” Ty gave a frustrated growl and started palming his half-hard cock.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Zane pinned Ty’s wrist to the bed, applying only a little pressure so that Ty could rebuff him if he wanted. “Doll, I promise you’re going to come harder than ever. But I’m not going to hold you down, so you’ll have to restrain yourself. It would be totally worth it, trust me.”

Ty shot him a glare that would’ve killed a lesser man. “You’re going to prison if I die from a serious case of blue balls.”

Zane chuckled and gave Ty’s cheek a light pat. “Duly noted. I’ll even plead guilty at the testimony.”

Ty continued to glower at him. Zane knew it had to be incredibly frustrating – to be brought to the brink of orgasm and then be deprived of all sensory simulation the next second. Especially for a guy like Ty who was a strong advocate of wham, bam, thank you sir.

“What next?” Ty asked through gritted teeth.

“Next I’m gonna fuck you.”

Zane felt Ty’s breath hitch and saw his hazel eyes flash with heat even though he still looked annoyed. He leaned closer and brushed their lips together, teasing Ty’s full lips with the tip of his tongue. Ty growled and chased after his mouth. He was fully hard again, and they rubbed their erect cocks together as they kissed hungrily. Zane knew this wouldn’t be possible if the roles were reversed. His own refractory period had gone way up over the years and he wasn’t sure if his dick could endure such torment for a long session and still stay hard the whole time. Ty, being younger and having an insatiable sex drive, was a much safer bet.

Zane flexed his hips, providing more friction as they rutted together. He skimmed his fingertips over Ty’s waist, soothing the skin flushed and prickly from arousal. Ty quivered and wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck, making their cocks rub together more incessantly. Zane bit back on a cry when a jolt travelled down his spine at the contact. He needed to be inside Ty before he came all over him. He tugged at Ty’s calf, pushing his knee towards his chest, silently asking for permission.

Ty nodded and nibbled at his earlobe playfully. “C’mon, baby. Fuck me.” That was all the incentive he needed to slather his cock with lube and push slowly into Ty’s clenching hole. They both cried out at the invasion. Ty’s blunt fingernails dug into his back as he squirmed under him.

Zane inhaled sharply as his world zeroed in on the tight heat that enveloped him. He started moving, thrusting his hips oh so slowly, providing just enough traction to make it pleasurable for both of them without sending them over to the edge.

Ty was watching him unabashedly as his body jerked with each thrust. As he was driven faster and faster into delirium, his eyelids drooped half-shut and his teeth sunk into his lips so hard it had to be painful. God, he was so gorgeous like this. And he was completely Zane’s.

Ty then proceeded to wrap both legs around Zane’s waist, driving his cock in deeper. Zane grunted and buried his face in the crook of Ty’s neck, his pulse skyrocketing at the wild mix of sensations. He wasn’t going to last much longer but he wanted to see Ty come undone first. He snaked a hand between their bodies and started stroking Ty’s cock again. It didn’t take more than a few tugs before his whole body convulsed and he thrashed his head in abandon as he came with a full-throated sob, spilling all over Zane’s hand and their chests for what seemed like ages.

The sound went straight to Zane’s balls and caused them to draw up tightly. He planted one heel firmly on the mattress and drove into Ty ruthlessly, using Ty’s ass to chase his own orgasm. Pleasure started simmering deep in his belly, coursing all over his groin and limbs, making him see stars as his hips started stuttering. Ty held onto Zane for dear life, begging him to fuck him harder and faster. Begging him for more of everything.

Zane cradled Ty’s arms even after his body stopped shaking, extricating himself from their tangled limbs only when Ty pushed him away because of the overstimulation. He pulled out carefully, flopping down next to his husband who looked like he’d just run the Baltimore Marathon.

“Good, huh?”

Ty shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. “Next time we could do without the tickle monster regime.”

“Okay. I’ll tickle you afterwards, then. And I’ll do it properly with a feather duster. Like you asked for.”


End file.
